


Don't Panic

by lady_with_cats



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s05e12 The Pandorica Opens, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Team TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_with_cats/pseuds/lady_with_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy remembers emotion, and hurt, and beauty, and tragedy, and the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings for canonical character death as depicted in the episode 'The Pandorica Opens'. Song 'Don't Panic' by Coldplay.

[Originally posted on LJ](http://lady-with-cats.livejournal.com/21459.html).

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to create a sense of Amy's memory. Something about how it works on emotional echoes and what those echoes remind Amy of. The Universe she has in her head, which is so strange, so dangerous and so lovely.


End file.
